Fireworks
by mockingjayfelicis
Summary: Prompt. Oneshot. Hunger Games / Tangled crossover, starring Finnick as Flynn and Annie as Rapunzel.


**Prompt: A Hunger Games / Tangled crossover story with Finnick and Annie.**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land known simply as District 4, the mayor and his new wife announced that they were expecting a child. Everyone in the district was very excited, and they were all overjoyed when the mayor's wife gave birth to a baby girl. The mayor and his wife decided to call their daughter Annie, and she was the most beautiful infant in all of District 4.

In order to protect Annie from other jealous parents, the mayor and his wife sold their home in the busy town and moved to an exquisite mansion in the countryside, with lots of towers and turrets. The mansion was so deep inside the woods, the mayor and his wife were sure that no one would ever find it.

Annie's bedroom was at the top of the highest tower, and she was not allowed to leave the mansion. When she was old enough, she was home-schooled by her mother so she wouldn't have to face the dangers of going to regular school with other girls and boys from District 4. Annie's only friend was a small brown dog called Pal that her parents gave her for her tenth birthday. Pal kept Annie company through many lonely years in the mansion. She taught herself how to paint and cook and knit, but what she really wanted, more than anything else, was to be able to leave the mansion and see the fireworks that exploded in the sky every year on the last day of December at midnight in person. She had asked her mother and father what they meant, and they explained to her that the people in the town set them off to celebrate the start of a new year. When Annie asked if they would take her into the town so she could be there while they were set off, she was sent to her tower and told never to ask to leave the mansion ever again.

Now, a seventeen year old Annie sat at her open window with Pal on her shoulder, looking out across the landscape of District 4. In a few days, the fireworks would be lighting up the sky – Annie had marked the occasion on her calendar and had been counting down for weeks.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see the fireworks in person, Pal?" asked Annie.

Pal made a whining noise and began licking Annie's face. Annie giggled, and sighed before getting down from her window to go and have a bubble bath, like she did every evening.

Meanwhile, Finnick Odair, a young rogue who was well known in District 4 for both his illegal activities and charming good looks, fled through the forest. He was being chased by a band of Peacekeepers, after being caught stealing from the market in town. He had gotten away with warnings and small fines in the past, but Finnick knew the Peacekeepers weren't going to let this incident go. So, he ran as fast as he could, looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide until the Peacekeepers left him alone.

After a while, Finnick reached a clearing in the forest, where the mayor's mansion stood, hidden and isolated. A grin spread across Finnick's face – this was his chance! There's no way the Peacekeepers would go looking for him in there.

The only light on in the whole mansion was coming from a room at the very top of the highest tower – all of the other windows were dark. Annie was home alone, because her parents had a very important dinner to attend in town. Finnick hurried over to the castle-like house and began climbing it, using the ivy that grew up the side of the mansion for support. It was hard work, but Finnick was strong and athletic, and eventually he made it all the way to the top of the highest tower, and thankfully, the window was open. He crawled inside and wiped his brow, extremely proud of himself for managing to evade the Peacekeepers so cleverly.

He looked around and realised that he was in a girl's bedroom. There was a very comfy looking bed with white frilly pillows and a silky pink duvet cover, a sturdy green wardrobe with golden handles, and lots of paintings on the walls, most of which seemed to be of multi-coloured fireworks. Before he had a chance to explore any further, the door opened and in walked Annie, Pal perched on her shoulder.

Annie was the most beautiful girl that Finnick had ever seen. She was running a brush through her soft red hair that was so long it reached her waist. Her eyes were a pretty sea-green colour, and her skin was pale and flawless. She was wearing a white nightdress and slippers. At the sight of Finnick, she screamed and jumped backwards, and Pal leaped down from her shoulder and started barking. Finnick held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he said.

"Who are you?" Annie demanded, pointing her hairbrush at the strange boy who had just climbed in through her bedroom window.

Finnick looked at the makeshift weapon quizzically. Annie pointed it at him again.

"My name's Finnick. Finnick Odair. What's yours?"

"I'm asking the questions here, _Finnick Odair_!" sneered Annie. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I... I was running away from some people and needed a place to hide. I was in the woods and came across this place. I swear, I didn't come here to hurt you."

Just then, there was the sound of someone climbing stairs – Annie's parents were home from their dinner, and they were coming to check on her.

"Get in the closet!" she hissed.

"What?"

"NOW!"

Annie opened the door to her green wardrobe and Finnick dived inside. Annie slammed the door shut, and just in time, because as soon as she did, her mother entered the room.

"Annie, darling!" she smiled.

"Hello, Mother," Annie tried her best to look calm.

The two of them shared a hug.

"How was your dinner?" asked Annie.

"Oh, same old, same old..." her mother dismissed the topic. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother," Annie answered a little too quickly. "Pal and I have been playing all afternoon."

Annie's mother smiled and cupped Annie's cheek.

"You're such a good girl, Annie."

Annie smiled back and her mother turned to leave the room. Annie waited until she was down at least a hundred steps before letting Finnick out of the wardrobe.

"So, your name's Annie," he grinned cheekily.

"Shut it, Odair."

She resumed pointing her hairbrush at Finnick and began circling him.

"Who were you running away from?" she asked with beady eyes.

"Peacekeepers."

"Why?"

Finnick paused.

"They're after me. I... took some stuff."

"Took?"

"Stole."

Annie's mouth opened in horror and she noticed that Finnick was wearing a leather satchel on his back.

"Is what you stole in there?" She indicated to his satchel with her hairbrush.

"Yeah, I... hey!"

Pal, who had also been circling Finnick alongside Annie, bounced up and tugged the satchel from Finnick's body with his teeth. He offered it to Annie and she took it.

"Good boy, Pal."

"Give that back!" cried Finnick.

"I will... on one condition," said Annie.

Finnick sighed. "What?"

"Do you know what these are?"

Annie pointed to her numerous paintings of the fireworks on the wall with her hairbrush.

"Yeah, they're fireworks. What's that got to do with anything?" asked Finnick.

"Every year, on the 31st of December, fireworks just like these go off in the sky."

"Yeah, I know, they're to celebrate the New Year," said Finnick impatiently.

"Well I want to see them!" Annie exclaimed. "In person, I mean. Not just from my window."

"Wait..." Finnick's face screwed up in confusion. "You mean you've _never _been out of this house?"

Annie shook her head.

"Why?"

"My parents say it's too dangerous for me out there."

Finnick scoffed. "That's ridiculous!"

"I know," Annie agreed. "Which is why... I will give you your satchel back if you take me to see these fireworks in three days' time."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope," said Annie, her nose in the air. "No fireworks, no satchel. What do you say, Odair?"

Finnick sighed. He really didn't want to wait three whole days to get his satchel back, but if he accepted Annie's deal, it also meant getting to spend three whole days with her. That thought made him happy.

"Okay, Annie," he nodded and smiled. "You're on."


End file.
